The YuGiOh! Gang Goes To Europe
by Crystalline Embers
Summary: Basically, Yugi and the gang go on a trip to Europe over summer. Yami Marik and Yami Bakura cause chaos and madness on the trip to. Will this be the type of trip Yugi was planning on with his friends? Probably not. This is my 1st story.
1. Chapter 1

The Yu-Gi-Oh! Gang Goes To Europe

By yugioh rocks

Characters for story: Seto, Mokuba, Yugi, Joey, Serenity, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Marik, Yami Marik, Mai, Rebecca, Bakura, Yami Bakura, and Yami

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 1

One day while during the 1st day of summer, Yugi was making a list of who was going to go to Europe with him. Yugi had gotton a total of 15 tickets to Europe. After he made his

list of people to go with him to Europe, he started to call everyone to go with him to Europe. Yugi decided to call Seto 1st. Yugi waited for someone to pick up the phone and after

3 rings, someone picked up the phone. "Hello," said Mokuba. "Hey Mokuba, I was just wondering if you and Kaiba wanted to go to Europe with me," said Yugi. "Uhhh, hold on.

Seto, Yugi is on the phone and was just if we wanted to go to Europe," said Mokuba. "I don't think so Mokuba, you know I can't stand Yugi and his geek squad," said Seto.

"Awww, please Seto, it sounds like fun to go to Europe, plllleeeaaaassseee," said Mokuba. (Mokuba was now giving Seto the puppy dog face) "Alright, fine, we'll go," said Seto.

"Okay. Hey, Yugi." "Yeah." "We'll go to Europe with you okay," said Mokuba. "Alright sounds good. Oh, be at the Domino Airport at 7:30 A.M on Sunday June 1st , " said

Yugi. "Okay, see ya Yugi." "Yeah, okay bye" "Bye." "Well, I'm glad that Mokuba and Kaiba can go, " said Yugi. "Yeah, lets just hope everyone else can go to, " said Yami. 45

min. later, "So, be at the Domino Airport at 7:30A.M. on Sunday June 1st, " said Yugi. "Alright and I'll be sure to keep a close eye on my Yami to," said Marik. "Okay, talk to

you later Marik," said Yugi. "Okay, bye." "Bye," said Yugi. 4 days later, it was finally the day everyone was going to Europe. After going through security, everyone was waiting to

board the plane. "I can't wait to go to Europe anymore, when do we get on?" said Joey. "Why don't you just shut up and quit asking mutt," said Seto. "You wanna start a fight or

something?" asked Joey. "Well maybe." "Bring it on then Moneybags. I'm gonna pound you Kaiba." "I'd like to see you try." "Here I come Kaiba." (Tristan and Duke were

holding Joey back by his grabbing arms) "Let me at him, let me at him." "Stop Joey, you don't need to cause a scene," said Tristan. "Yeah dude, just chill," said Duke. 30 min.

later, everyone was starting to board the plane. "I'm sorry, pointy objects are not allowed on this flight," said Plane dude. "Argh, I'll show you what's not allowed," said Yami

Marik. "Whoa, Yami chill. Sorry, he's a little sensitive," said Marik. "Fine, he can have whatever he's holding ( referring to the Millennium Rod ) just keep an eye on him," said

Plane dude. "Don't worry sir, I will," said Marik. (Okay this is where who is sitting with who: Seto, Mokuba, and Yugi then Duke, Joey, and Mai then Tristan, Serenity, and

Bakura then Marik, Yami Marik, and Yami Bakura then Rebecca, Yami, and Tea) "Attention all passenger, we will now begin our flight to London, England. The altitude will be

15,000 ft. So please fasten your seat belts and thank you for choosing Domino International Airlines," said Plane Pilot. "Keh, keh, keh, I'm not going to fasten my seat belt, " said

Yami Marik. "Yeah, me neither, " said Yami Bakura. "Liston you two, you better do as they say and fasten your seat belts, other wise I will take both of your Millennium items and

you won't get them back till after this vacation, " said Marik. "No," said Yami Marik and Yami Bakura. "Do it," said Marik. "Never." "Do it" "No" "DO IT NOW!!!" "Alright

we'll fasten our seat belts" "Sigh, this is going to be a LONG flight," said Marik.

AN: Okay, you readers know what to do, review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marik was very unhappy that he had to sit with both Yamis because, he knew that they would cause chaos and everything. Thankfully, they haven't done anything yet, but heck who knows, they could do something to the plane assistants that always walk by.

"Keh, keh, keh, I'm hungry, You, person, get me some food," said Yami Marik. "Uhh sorry sir, we don't have the food out yet," said Plane dude. "Get me something now or I'll send you to the Shadow Realm." (Yami Marik was holding the Millennium Rod up towards the Plane dude) "Uhhh, Yami, stop or I'll take your rod away from you," stated Marik. "I could easily send you to the Shadow Realm to Marik." "That's it, give it to me now." "No." "Give it to me or I'll blast that rod to bits." "Kha, kha, kha, you can't blast this to bits you fool." "If you don't give it to me, I'll tell the whole world your deep dark secret." "Argh, fine here." So Yami Marik gave Marik his Millennium Rod. "That was quite fun to watch," said Yami Bakura. (They kind of pretty much forgot about the Plane dude, so the Plane dude left)

Yugi and the gang still had another 4 whole hours to get to London, England.

"Seto, are we almost there?" asked Mokuba. "No Mokuba, we still have 4 whole hours," said Seto. "AWW, that's gonna take forever to pass by." "Didn't you bring your Nintendo Wii with or something?" asked Seto. "Sigh, no, I ment to but didn't." "Why don't you just take a nap or something then." "Okay." So Mokuba fell asleep against his brothers arm and Seto put a blanket over him and then Seto was sleeping along with Mokuba.(Sorry, I had to put a little bit of brother fluff stuff, and I'll do more of that in the story to. Just wanted to state, now continuing with the story.) Yugi was thinking to himself and looking at his deck and he kept saying "I believe in the heart of the cards and if I continue to believe in the heart of the cards, then nothing can hurt me no matter what."

Meanwhile, Joey and Tristan were stuffing themselves with food, Mai was filing her nails, Duke was talking to some ladies that sat behind him, Yami Bakura was thinking of something evil to do, Rebecca and Tea were in La La Land, and Yami was thinking what Yugi was thinking. (About Joey and Tristan stuffing themselves with food let's just say 10 min. past and then the same Plane dude had food to give out then. Oh, and Joey and Tristan pretty much got the whole cart.) Serenity was reading a magazine.

It was finally 4 hours later and then, Yugi, Seto, and Mokuba were waiting for everyone else because, they had gotton off the airplane pretty quick.

Yami Marik had actually gotten his Millennium Rod back because, he took it while Marik was sleeping and Yami Marik hid the Rod in his carry on bag. Yami Marik and Yami Bakura were both planning on doing something evil to everyone, like really evil pranks.

Finally, everyone had arrived where Yugi, Seto, and Mokuba were waiting for them. So then after they checked to make sure everyone was there, they all headed off for the London Inn Hotel, which Seto pretty much paid for everything for this whole trip because he's rich.

It only took about 10-15 min to get to the London Inn Hotel. So when everyone arrived, they had 2 rooms total to share. 1 room was for all of the boys while the other room was for all of the girls.

Everyone was exhausted and tried for from the whole flying in the plane thing pretty much all day. So, that's when Yami Marik and Yami Bakura got up while everyone else was sleeping and they started to set up all of their little traps for everyone. They were even able to sneak into the girl's room and set up their traps for them. And then Yami Marik and Yami Bakura had gone to sleep after setting up their traps for everyone.

AN: Ohhhh, cliffe, but don't worry, you'll get to find out what the traps are in Chapter 3, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you people so much for reviewing, I really appreciate it.

I better do the disclaimer from now on since I forgot to last chapter before THEY show up.

Please stand by for the following announcement…Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own

Yu-Gi-Oh! and I never will own Yu-Gi-Oh! That's just a fact of life…End of announcement.

Now on with Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Yami Marik and Yami Bakura set up their traps for everyone, they were waiting and waiting and waiting forever for everyone to wake up. They were completely bord out of their minds.

"Are they ever going to wake up?" asked Yami Marik.

"Yes they will wake up, now quit asking that you've been asking that for an hour already," said Yami Bakura.

"Well, I can't help it, I'm tired of waiting," said Yami Marik

"Tell you what, if you don't shut up right now, I'm going to tell the whole your deep dark secret of loving that small instrument the Piccolo and how you love and adore it oh so very much."

"No, you can't, no else must ever know that."

"Why not, because I already know about it and so does Marik."

"Alright, I'll shut up now, just don't tell anyone else about it."

"Now, that's more like it," said Yami Bakura.

45 min. later

"YYYYYYYAAAAAAAWWWWWWWNNNNNNN!!!" said Mokuba.

"Could be any louder Mokuba?" asked Seto.

"Sorry Seto, I just had to do that."

"Well next time, can be quieter with your yawn?"

"Yeah, sorry."

Just when Mokuba was getting out of bed, he tripped over a string (now readers, I think you know what happens now don't you?) All of the traps that Yami Marik and Yami Bakura set up were coming to life and causing all kinds of chaos.

So, here's what happened; first, Mokuba had a balloon full of water dropped on his head, the water was very cold and it had ice to go along with it, then Seto got bonked in the head with his lap top and then all kinds of goo got all over Seto, then Marik had all kinds of whipped cream sprayed all over him, then Joey had gotton stung by all of these bumble bees (let's just say, it wasn't easy for the Yami's to get the bumble bees) then for the Pharaoh/Yami, he got electrocuted by some eels( like I put for the bumble bees) then for Bakura as he was turning on the faucet, (he was brushing his teeth) a ton of water sprayed all over him and even some toothpaste got all over him, like in his hair, then for Duke, there was some dice by his bed so then he picked them up and then tons of chilies (the food kind) fell over him, then for Tristen, he had gotten tons and tons of soap all over him and in his eyes, and then for Yugi, he had gotten honey all over himself.

"This is quite amusing," said Yami Marik.

"I agree, I'm going to see if any of the girls have woken up yet," said Yami Bakura.

So then, Yami Bakura went to the girl's room.

"YAWN!" said Serenity.

"That was a goodnight sleep," said Mai.

"Yep, sure was," said Rebecca.

As Tea was brushing her hair (she got up earlier then everybody else) the lights went out and then, (once again people) chaos started to commence.

So here's what happened to the girls; first, Tea was in the bathroom in the dark and kept running into the wall and then shampoo came out and sprayed her, then Serenity tripped over a string then all kinds paint spilled on her, then Mai tripped over a string and all kinds of nail polish spilled all over her, and then for Rebecca, she had all kinds of syrup spilled all over her.

"Muha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, that was just priceless," said Yami Bakura.

"Keh keh keh keh keh keh, that was very amusing," said Yami Marik.

So, all the girls came out of their room and all of the guys came out of their rooms and they all knew exactly who did this to them and they all had that evil glare in their eyes. Then Marik stepped in and started.

"That's it, I going to take your Millennium Items away from you keep them locked in a safe where you won't be able to open the safe," said Marik

"You can't do that, I love my Millennium Rod," said Yami Marik.

"Well to bad, I'm going to."

"You're not going to get the Millennium Ring away from me," said Yami Bakura.

"Oh yes I am."

"I'd like to see you try," said Yami Bakura.

"If you don't give your ring to me, I'll tell everyone your deep and dark secret, same thing goes for you Yami Marik."

"No, please don't. Here take it," said Yami Bakura

"Take mine to," said Yami Marik.

Now everyone wanted to know Yami Marik's and Yami Bakura's secret. They will know eventually.

AN: Did you notice the hint in the last sentence? Okay yeah I think y'all get it. I promise to only upload chapters on the weekends for my stories during the school year, then when it's summer, I'll try to upload almost everyday. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you people for reviewing my story.

And now on with Chap…

Knock knock

Open up, this is the FBI

FBI, oh crap, I almost forgot about the disclaimer

Okay Please standby for the following announcement Disclaimer: Idon'townYuGiOhandIneverwillownYuGiOh

There, I did the disclaimer

Very good, ALWAYS do the disclaimer or else…

Phew, I thought they'd never leave. Okay NOW on with Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everyone was pondering on what Yami Marik's and Yami Bakura's secrets were, they hoped to find out what they were soon, oh so very soon.

The next day, everyone wanted to go to France, so everyone was packing up for France and all that stuff. And also, the Yami's (the bad Yamis) were thinking of a way to get their Millennium items back from Marik.

"Can't you think faster, HURRY UP!" shouted Yami Marik.

"Well, if you would shut up, maybe I'd be able to think a whole lot more faster and better, so just shut up," said Yami Bakura.

1hour later…

"That's it! I got the perfect plan!"

"Well what is it Yami Bakura?"

"We'll get our items back from Marik while he's still packing up starting now."

"Sigh, if you say so, that is if it even works"

"Trust me it will."

So then after about 45min later they got their Millennium items back. But, they had to go through a lot of obstacles of course. So, here's what they had to go through: first, they had to get past these lazers, which really gave them a bad hair day, then, they had to get past these robot security guards that zapped at them a lot, and then they had to get past these security dogs, which the dogs bit them a lot and gave them a lot of bruises, they were bit on the butt a lot.

"At last, we have them," said Yami Bakura.

"Yeah, and we only had to go through so much stuff to get them back and it only took 2 HOURS!" said Yami Marik.

"Yes but it was worth it, especially since we can make this trip miserable for everyone."

"True, very true."

So now everyone was packed up (the Yamis got up really early in the morning to pack their stuff) and were heading to the airport.

About 50min. later, everyone was on the plane. It was very hard for Yami Marik to get past security, due to his Millennium Rod and he had to make sure Marik didn't notice anything suspicious, which, of course, was VERY hard to, but he managed.

The seating arrangement was the same (from the first chapter) the same people were sitting together. Yami Marik and Yami Bakura actually didn't do anything to the plane people or anything because their real plan of how to make everyone's life miserable was to be in France.

It only took about 30-40min to get to Paris, France.

"Keh keh keh keh, now to begin our true plan," said Yami Marik.

"Yes, we will begin our plan as soon as we get to the hotel," said Yami Bakura.

"I have the perfect plan of what to do here Yami Bakura."

"Well tell me, what is it."

"Well, here is the plan…."

AN: Well, that's all I have for now, I try to upload chapters 5 and 6 this weekend to. And don't worry, you'll find out Yami Bakura's secret soon, oh so very soon. Please review, and thank you people for reviewing to, that makes me feel very happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you people who reviewed, I really appreciate it.

Please standby for the following announcement Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and I never will own Yu-Gi-Oh! That's just a fact of life. End of announcement.

Now on with Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Okay here's the plan, we will get a huge bomb and blow up the famous tower here, but, you have to do something very important in order for us to be able to get that bomb, you have to dress up like a maniac and sing some hillbilly songs and play the banjo other wise if you don't, I tell the whole world your secret of you loving to play the harp," said Yami Marik.

"Oh no, oh no, you're not telling ANYONE my secret of loving to play the harp. Sigh, fine, I'll do it," said Yami Bakura.

"Now there's a 'good boy.'"

"Oh, shut up."

After everyone else was off of the plane, they all went to the Paris Inn Hotel and everyone was unpacking their stuff. (the boys were in one room and the girls were in another room as in chapters 2-3)

"Do you have the feeling that the Yamis are up to something because, they seemed to be acting very suspicious," said Bakura.

"Yeah, I mean, usually they're always up to something," said Joey.

"For once, I agree with you Wheeler," said Seto. (I know, totally O.O.C. of him but, I just felt like doing that)

"I agree with you bro," said Mokuba. "And with you to Joey."

"Okay I everyone agrees with everyone," said Marik. "I'm going to keep watching them and stuff for a LONG while."

"We all should watch them very closely," said Yugi.

"Me to," said Tristan and Duke in unison.

"So it's settled then, we'll find out what the Yamis are up to then," said Yami.

Meanwhile, the girls were thinking the exact same thing as to what the guys were thinking. So, everyone was going to try to find out what the Yamis were up to. They would find that out very, very soon.

When everyone was asleep, Yami Marik and Yami Bakura snuck out of their room and they were about to begin Plan A: Get out the hotel very, very quietly.

"Ow, you're stepping on my foot," said Yami Bakura.

"Well, you keep making my cape dirty with your feet," said Yami Marik.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't wear that stupid cape."

"At least I don't have big feet."

"What, I don't have big feet."

"Yeah you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Argh, this is pointless, lets hurry up and complete Plan A," said Yami Bakura.

"Keh keh, I won the argument," said Yami Marik.

"Who cares, let's just go before our spell on everyone wears off."

"Okay okay, gees, Mr. Impatient," said Yami Marik.

(yeah, the Yamis used a sleeping spell on everyone with their Millennium items and it's night time and the used the sleeping spell on them to last till 9:00 A.M. and it was now 6:00A.M.)

So when the Yamis finally got out of the hotel, they went to a costume store to get Yami Bakura's outfit.

"Are you sure this will even work?" asked Yami Bakura.

"Yes it will work, trust me."

"Sigh, if you say so."

So when Yami Bakura was dressed up, he started planning hillbilly songs and dancing around like a hillbilly to. Yami Bakura's outfit was this: a straw hat, blue overalls, a red and white shirt to go under the overalls, and wearing sandels.

About 2 hours later, they had made TONS of money to be able to buy a huge bomb for the Eiffel Tower to be blown up.

"That was so humiliating," said Yami Bakura.

"Hey, you'll thank me for it because, now, we have enough money to buy the bomb," said Yami Marik.

"Alright, we only have 1 hour left so we better get on with Plan C since Plan B is competle."

"Right, Plan B: Make Bakura dress up like a hillbilly, complete. Plan C: Blow up Eiffel Tower is about to begin."

AN: That's all I have for today, I'll try to upload Chapter 6 tomorrow. And in the next chapter, you'll find out if Plan C works or not. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you people who reviewed, I really appreciate it.

Okay, now for the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Now on with Chapter 6.

P.S. Sorry for my grammar issues, from now on, I'm going to make sure all my chapters make since and stuff. NOW on with Chapter 6.

Chapter 6

The Yamis were now trying to buy a huge, big bomb to blow up the Eiffel Tower.

So they went to a store called the Big Bomb Store. (I don't know what else to come up with.) When they got there, they were looking through all the different kinds of bombs there were to choose from. When they finally chose a bomb, which was called the Big One, they purchased it and all that stuff.

The Yamis were now heading to the Eiffel Tower, but there was one problem, they weren't exactly sure where it was at. So now, they had to find a map. When they found a map, they purchased it and all that stuff.

"Can you even read maps?" asked Yami Marik.

"Yes, I'm sure I can read maps," said Yami Bakura.

"Oh YOU'RE SURE huh?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay, prove it then."

"Fine, I will prove it," said Yami Bakura.

So as Yami Bakura was reading the map and trying to follow the exact directions to the Eiffel Tower, they were getting VERY lost and not even close to the Eiffel Tower.

"We're lost," said Yami Marik.

"Uh, no we're not, I'm just not exactly sure where we're at," said Yami Bakura.

"Yeah, that means WE'RE LOST!!!" exclaimed Yami Marik.

"Fine, why don't you try reading this map then," said Yami Bakura.

"Okay, I will and I will get us to the Eiffel Tower."

By Yami Bakuras surprise, they ACTUALLY got to the tower.

"How did you you read that map so well?"

"Cuz, I got skillz."

"Oh, blah blah, whatever, now, lets just blow up this stupid tower."

"You're jealous, you're jealous," said Yami Marik.

"No I'm not," said Yami Bakura.

"Am to."

"Are not."

"Am to."

"Are not."

"Am to."

"Argh, this is pointless, lets just blow up this stupid tower already."

Meanwhile while the Yamis were setting up their bomb, the others were looking for them.

"You know, I have a feeling I know what they're up to," said Marik.

"I do to," said Yugi.

"I agree," said Seto.

"I agree with all of you," said Mokuba.

"Where do you think they went to in town though?" asked Tea.

"That's a good question," said Joey.

"Maybe they went to go blow up something historic," said Rebecca.

"I think you're right," said Duke.

"My guess would be the Eiffel Tower," said Serenity.

"Yeah, that's a good suggestion," said Tristan.

"Well, we better hurry before they blow up the tower," said Bakura.

"Well then, what are we waiting for then, let's go," said Mai.

"Hold on, we need to split up into teams," said Yami.

"SIGH we're just going to waste a lot time," said everyone in unison.

So while everyone was going into teams to look for the Yamis, the Yamis had just finished setting up their bomb and they were doing the countdown. (Oh and the sleeping spell wore off on everyone and all that stuff and it was now 9:15 A.M.)

"Keh keh, this is going to be fun," said Yami Marik.

"Yes I know. Why do you always go keh keh?" asked Yami Bakura.

"I don't know, why do you always go Muhahaha?" asked Yami Marik.

"Because, it's better then going keh keh."

"Pssh, yeah right. Keh keh is so much better."

"Na ah Muhaha."

"Na ah Keh keh."

"Na ah Muhaha."

"Na ah Keh keh."

"Oh forget this, let's do the final countdown and get Plan C over with."

"Alright, alright, gees, Mr. Grumpy."

So they did the final countdown, and then.

BBBBOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!

The Eiffel Tower had gone BOOM.

Yugi and the gang heard the explosion and they were now heading for the Eiffel Tower. (They didn't get to split up into teams.) Boy, were the Yamis in for a heck of a time getting into MAJOR punishment.

AN: I hope y'all liked the chapter and what will happen in Chapter 7? Wait to find out. And sometimes at the last chapter of the story that I'm working on, there will be a little sneak peek of my next story, that is if I come up with one after I finish the story that I was just recently working on. Please Review, please and thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you people who reviewed, really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: (Sigh) I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Now on with Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As soon as Yugi and the others got to the Yamis, they had that type of look on their faces saying 'You're are so busted, we're gonna totally kill you.' The Yamis saw that and boy were they scared so much.

"What were you thinking?" asked Marik.

"We were thinking it would be fun to blow up the Eiffel Tower," said Yami Bakura.

"Well, you shouldn't have been thinking up such a thing in the first place," said Bakura.

"We couldn't help it, we thought it'd be fun to do," said Yami Marik.

"Well, you guys are so busted," said Marik.

"Defiantly," said Bakura.

"Sigh, oh great, fun," said Yami Bakura.

"I have the type of punishment that will make you both oh so very mad," said Marik.

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?" asked Yami Marik.

"You two have to tell your deepest and darkest secrets to everyone here, and what I mean by everyone here, I mean Yugi and everyone else," said Marik.

"SAY WWHHAATT!!!"

"Yep, so go on, tell them."

"You can't be serious," said Yami Bakura.

"Oh trust me, I'm serious. Oh, I forgot to mention one more thing, you have to do what everyone tells you to do, like, for example, if Kaiba told you to swim in a pool full of stinging eels, you'd have to do that," said Marik.

"NO WAY!!!" said Yami Marik.

"WAY!"

"So, why don't you two idiots tell us your deep and dark secrets," said Seto.

"Argh, fine, I'll go first," said Yami Marik. "My deep and dark secret is…is…is playing the Piccolo."

"That's your secret? Pssh, I could think of something better and dark and deep; although, it is funny to picture you playing the Piccolo," said Joey.

And then everyone started to picture that and they were all laughing their heads off.

"Alright, alright, now shut up so that I can tell mine," said Yami Bakura. "My deep and dark secret is…is playing the Harp."

Once again, everyone was picturing Yami Bakura playing the Harp and were laughing their heads off just like they did with picturing Yami Marik playing the Piccolo.

Later after that horrible catastrophe, everyone, including the Yamis, went back to the Paris Inn Hotel. Everyone was thinking of what they could tell the Yamis to do because they could tell the Yamis to do ANYTHING that they wanted the Yamis to do.

The next morning, everyone wanted to go to Germany and so they did just that. Of course, they had to go through airport security and blah blah etc. etc. It only took about a little over an hour to get to Berlin, Germany.

As soon as everyone was off of the plane, they were all heading for the Berlin Inn Hotel. (AN: Sorry I can't think of anything else.) When they got there, everyone decided to go to Germany's best restaurant that they had there.

"Hey Yami Mairk and Yami Bakura," said Mokuba.

"What," the Yamis said in unison.

"I want you two to act like not yourselves, you have to act all polite and say please and thank you and, you have to have a funny accent to go along with it," said Mokuba.

"Pssh, yeah, like we're really going to obey you little twit," said Yami Bakura.

"You better or you're going to have to deal with me," said Seto.

"Argh, okay, we will, we will," said Yami Marik.

"Now that's more like it," said Seto.

"Thanks bro," said Mokuba.

"No problem kid," said Seto.

And Mokuba hugged Seto, thanking him again. (I love those brotherly love moments with Seto and Mokuba, sorry, back to the story)

"Hey, I got something for you two to do," said Seto.

"What would that be?" asked Yami Bakura.

"You two have to dress up in tuxedoes and look your best for tonight at the restaurant," said Seto.

"ARGH!!!" said the Yamis

Seto was wearing a smirk on his face and Mokuba was laughing really hard because, he was picturing the Yamis wearing tuxedoes and acting all polite and everything.

AN: What will happen at the restaurant? You have to wait till Chapter 8. Please review, please and thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you people who reviewed.

Disclaimer:SSSSIIIIIGGGGGGHHHHHHH IIIIIIIII DDDDDOOOONNNN"""TTTTTTT OOOOOWWWWWNNNNN YYYYUUUU------GGGGGGGGIIIIIIIII--------OOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!

Now on with Chapter 8

* * *

Chapter 8

Yami Marik and Yami Bakura were now in tuxedoes; Yami Mariks was all black, except for the white shirt and Yami Bakuras was blue, except for the white shirt also. They both felt very awkward about the whole thing to, them wearing tuxedoes and talking in a funny accent. Except Yami Bakura already had his British accent so he decided to stick with that and Yami Marik was going to talk in a French accent ( like Siegfrieds accent off of the KC Grand Prix season) he felt he should talk in that accent.

As soon as everyone was seated in the restaurant, everyone was talking about how it was so funny to see the Yamis in tuxedoes and being polite and talking in an accent and just everything.

"Hi and welcome to Germany Restaurant can I take your orders," said the waitress.

So, Yami Marik was the first to speak in his amazing French accent where he sounded exactly like Siegfried.

"Yes, I would like to have some be…er, I mean water and Meat loaf with mashed potatoes," said Yami Marik. (Marik was giving him that look saying "If you think of ordering beer, you'll regret it" type of look)

"Alright, and for you sir?" The waitress was saying this to Yami Bakura.

"I'll just have some water also and some Spaghetti."

"Alright."

As soon as the waitress was done getting everybody else's orders, the waitress went to tell the chief all of their orders.

Everyone was laughing at the way Yami Marik was talking in his French accent whenever someone would ask a question and he'd respond.

45 min. later, everyone was having their meals and Mokuba decided to ask and talk to Yami Marik more, he just couldn't get enough of his French accent, even Seto was talking to Yami Marik more and everything.

"So, is your meal good?" asked Mokuba.

"Yes, it's quite good, and yours?" said Yami Marik.

"Delicious."

"Well, that's good."

Suddenly, everyone was laughing their heads off, again

"So, do you like the restaurant?" asked Seto.

"Yes, this restaurant is quite nice," said Yami Marik. "Excuse me Yami Bakura."

"Yes?" said Yami Bakura.

"Could you please pass the salt?" asked Yami Marik.

"Yes, I would be glad to pass you the salt, here you go."

"Thank you very much."

"You're quite welcome."

Once again, everyone was laughing their heads off.

"Hey, Yami Marik," said Joey.

"Yes my young friend," said Yami Marik.

"May I please have the salt?"

"Gladly, here you go."

"Thank you kindly."

"Your welcome."

Soon, everyone pretty much everyone was asking Yami Marik or Yami Bakura to pass them the salt or pepper or mustard or whatever was on the table and enjoying tormenting the Yamis to do what they wanted them to do.

About 40 min later, everyone was back in their rooms, the guys in theirs and the girls in theirs, they were all tired from laughing so much this evening.

Meanwhile while everyone was sleeping, the Yamis were thinking of something evil to do for the next day.

* * *

AN:OH what will their evil plan be? Will they get into major trouble again? You have to wait till Chapter 9. Please review. 


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you people who reviewed.

Sigh, now for the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and blah blah blah.

Now on with Chapter 9

* * *

Chapter 9

The next morning, everyone was up and packing and getting ready to go to Barcelona, Spain. And in that time, Yami Bakura was talking to Yami Marik about the brilliant plan that he had come up with.

"My plan is flawless, trust me you'll love it," said Yami Bakura.

"Are you sure it'll work?" asked Yami Marik.

"Yes, I'm sure it will work."

"Alright then, what's your brilliant plan then?"

"My plan is this, when we get to the hotel in Spain, we'll set up our little trap on everyone."

"What trap?"

"We'll make a giant hole in the floor and when all of the boys are in their room and the girls are in theirs, they'll fall through the 2 giant holes in the 2 separate rooms; one hole will have a tank of stinging eels while the other has a tank full of goo."

"But which room gets what tank?"

"The boys will get the eel tank and the girls will get the goo tank. So, what do you think of the plan?"

"Well, I love it, it's brilliant and it's a good thing our punishment is over."

"Yes it is good."

(Let's just say that their punishment was only for that one night at the restaurant back in Germany.)

After going through the airport security and all that stuff, they were on their way to Spain and it only took 2 hours to get there.

When everyone was at the Barcelona Inn Hotel, the Yamis set up the tanks and blew up the holes in the floor of the hotel room; everyone had decided to go on a tour and see all of Barcelona and the Yamis were able to set up their traps.

"Finally, that took forever," said Yami Marik

"You're telling me, now, uhh, what do you want to do?" asked Yami Bakura.

"I don't know, uhh, play Go Fish?"

"Pssh, that's stupid, …. Wait I got it."

"What, what do you have?" asked Yami Marik.

"How about we make all the hotel workers here mind slaves and ask them to do our every command using your Millennium Rod?"

"That sounds like fun, lets do it."

So, now the Yamis were using Yami Mariks Millennium item to turn every hotel worker into a mind slave.

"You there, uhh, Cathy," said Yami Marik. (Yami Marik read her name tag and saw her name)

"Yes master," said Cathy.

"Go get me some more Root Beer."

"Yes master."

The Yamis were having a bunch of soda, they decided that sodas had more flavor then beer, and they were getting high off of all of the sugar that was in the sodas and they were jumping around all over the place.

"I can't get enough of this soda," said Yami Bakura while jumping up and down hysterically.

"Me neither," said Yami Marik while also jumping up and down hysterically.

Suddenly, the Yamis heard Yugi and the gang coming down the hall way to go into their rooms.

"Oh no, quick, we got to turn everyone back to normal and fast," said Yami Marik.

"Yeah, no kidding," said Yami Bakura.

So the Yamis started to turn all of the hotel workers back to normal, without Yugi or anybody else seeing them.

"Phew, I'm glad that that's over," said Yami Bakura.

"Yeah, me to," said Yami Marik.

The girls went into their room and the guys came into the same room where the Yamis were.

"Quick, they're coming, we got to hide," said Yami Marik.

"Let's hide in the master bedroom," said Yami Bakura.

And so they hid in there, under the bed, and they heard Yugi and the other boys scream and then they heard the girls scream from next door.

The Yamis came out of the room and went over to the giant hole and watched Yugi and the others get shocked by the eels

"Yami Marik and Yami Bakura!!!" shouted Marik.

"Oh boy, we're busted," said Yami Marik.

"You can say that again," said Yami Bakura.

"You guys are so busted, OW!" said Marik while getting stung by an eel.

* * *

AN: What kind of punishment will the Yamis have? You have to wait till Chapter 10, oh and I'm almost done with this, I think like 3-5 more chapters or something then I'll be done and then you'll get to see a little sneak peek at my last chapter of this story for my next story. Please review. 


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you people who reviewed.

I'm glad it's summer now.

Anyway, on with the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Get it? Got it? Good.

Now on with Chapter 10.

P.S. I decided to do 2 chapters, this one and Chapter 11.

* * *

Chapter 10

The Yamis were really in for it and their punishment was about to be said. After everyone got out of the tanks, everyone, including the girls who came into the guys room, was giving the Yamis that look on their face saying "You are so busted, busted for life that is type of look." The Yamis were actually even scared of the way everyone looked on their faces.

"Alright you two, heres your punishment, first, you have to get rid of the two tanks, then you have to stay here for the rest of the day and I will be watching you to make sure you don't leave, and this will also be affected in Italy, meaning that when we stay at a hotel there, you can't leave from there and you're not going to have any fun for the rest of this time being here in Europe," said Marik.

"That's stupid," said Yami Marik.

"Well, I could make your punishment even worse for you, do you want me to?" asked Marik.

"NNoo, that's okay," said Yami Marik and Yami Bakura.

"Alright then, good, now get started cleaning up," said Marik.

"Yes Marik."

"Oh, I almost forgot this one last thing for your punishment, you have to address everyone as master or highness, guys being addressed as master and the girls being addressed as highness."

"SSAAYY WWHHAATT!!" said Yami Marik and Yami Bakura.

"Yep, so you can start by saying 'Yes Master Marik.'

"But, but.."

"Do it."

"Sigh, yes Master Marik."

"Very good," said Marik.

So the Yamis were now very, very, very, very, etc. angry at Marik for that kind of torture. A little over an hour later, the Yamis had finished cleaning up the mess and getting rid of the tanks and all that there was to do.

The next morning, everyone was ready to go to Rome, Italy and the Yamis were thinking of what they could do as part of their revenge.

"What could we do for our revenge on them?" asked Yami Marik.

"I got the perfect idea, we get flamethrowers and destroy the town," said Yami Bakura.

"That does sound like fun, let's do it."

"Trust me, this will be fun."

When Yugi and the gang arrived at Rome, they went to the Rome Inn Hotel.

"Do you guys want to go out and eat?" asked Yugi.

"That sounds like a good idea," said Joey.

"I'd like to," said Tristen.

"I guess that'd be okay," said Duke.

"We'd love to," said all of the girls in unison.

"That sounds good," said Mokuba.

"Yeah, whatever," said Seto.

"Alright, but, uhh, what's a good restaurant to go to here though?" asked Bakura.

"Hmm, aw, I know, the Rome Deluxe Restaurant," said Marik.

"Wait a minute, what about the Yamis punishment?" asked Serenity.

"Oh yeah, well, I'll stay here then you guys can go."

"Don't worry, we'll bring you something back," said Yami.

"Alright, thanks," said Marik.

After everyone went off to the restaurant, Marik was watching the Yamis very closely, making sure that they weren't doing anything bad.

An hour later, Marik had fallen asleep, he was just very tired of watching the Yamis do nothing and that's when the Yamis made their move to get out of the room that they and the other guys were staying in.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you like Chapter 11. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN YU-GI-OH! I wish I did though.

Now on with Chapter 11.

* * *

Chapter 11

When the Yamis escaped from the hotel, they were now just roaming the city looking for a store that had flamethrowers in it. Still, they didn't find any store that had flamethrowers.

5 hours later, when it was morning now, the Yamis spotted a hobo selling flamethrowers.

"How much are those flamethrowers?" asked Yami Bakura.

"They're $15.00 each," said the hobo.

"Alright, we'll take 2," said Yami Marik.

After the Yamis paid for the flamethrowers, the hobo gave the flamethrowers to them and the Yamis were off to try and destroy the town. Let's just say that, while Marik was sleeping, the Yamis took Marik's $30.00 to pay for the flamethrowers.

Meanwhile back at the Rome Inn Hotel…

"AH! Where did the Yamis go?!" yelled Marik.

"Well why did you fall asleep on the job of watching them?!" yelled Joey.

"Why don't you try staying up all night watching two evil Yamis."

"I bet I could better than you."

"SSTTOOPP!!!" yelled Yugi.

Joey and Marik stared at Yugi looking all wide eyed.

"Alright, fighting isn't going to get us anywhere; let's split up into teams and search for the Yamis," said Yugi. "Now, Kaiba and Mokuba, you two can be together and Yami and I will be together, then Mai and Tea, then Rebecca and Serenity, then Marik and Bakura and Tristen, Duke, and Joey, or do you guys all want to search for the Yamis together as one big group?" said Yugi.

"Going into teams will be easier, so let's just stick with that," said Marik.

"Alright, lets go then," said Yugi.

So, everyone was now searching for the Yamis in the town and they were asking some of the people if they had seen 2 crazy looking people, let's just say that Yugi and the gang knew how to speak Italian very well.

"Seto, I'm really tired," said Mokuba.

"I'm tired to, tired of searching for those 2 idiots," said Seto.

"When we're done with this vacation, can we have a vacation of our own?"

"I don't know Mokuba, I'm going to have a lot of work to do when we get back to Domino, you know running a company is hard work."

"Please Seto?"

Mokuba was giving Seto the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, I'll try to get us to have a vacation, but, where would you want to go to?" asked Seto.

"Disneyland or Disneyworld in California or Florida," said Mokuba.

"Sounds good kid, but you have to choose one."

"Aright, lets go to Disneyworld in Florida."

"Sounds good kiddo."

Mokuba wrapped his arms around Seto's waist and Seto hugged him back, this was a brotherly love moment, they hadn't had a brotherly love moment in a while. (I love those brotherly love moments in stories, sorry, I just had to put this, AGAIN!)

Meanwhile, with the Yamis…

"This is going to be so much fun," said Yami Marik.

"Agreed," said Yami Bakura.

And now, chaos was beginning to descent upon Rome, Italy.

* * *

AN: I hoped you liked this chapter and I'm thinking of just doing this story to be 13 or 14 chapters; Chapter 13 or Chapter 14 being the epilogue chapter and for you getting a sneak peek of the story that I'm going to do next. Please review. 


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you people who reviewed.

Disclaimer: Sigh, this gets so old putting this over and over again, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

I decided to do 2 chapters again, this one and Chapter 13

Now on with Chapter 12

* * *

Chapter 12

The Yamis were now starting their destruction upon Rome, Italy and everyone was screaming their heads off.

"Muhahahahaha," said Yami Bakura.

"Keh keh keh keh keh," said Yami Marik.

"This is so much fun destroying a town like this," said Yami Bakura.

"I agree," said Yami Marik.

"Oh, lets destroy that big coliseum, the Rome Coliseum."

"Yes, lets."

Marik and Bakura had heard Yami Marik and Yami Bakura's laugh and so they both knew exactly where the Yamis were going and Marik and Bakura were planning to call Yugi and the others to meet them at the Roman Coliseum.

After Marik and Bakura called everyone on their cell phones, everyone was now at the Roman Coliseum and the Yamis were coming up to the coliseum.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" asked Marik.

"Making everyone's lives miserable," said Yami Marik.

"Yes and it's quite fun," said Yami Bakura.

"Where did you two get those flamethrowers?"

"From a hobo who got them from a guy who got the flamethrowers from ebay."

"Ebay actually sells flamethrowers?" asked Marik.

"Yes," said the Yamis in unison.

"You guys are totally in for it," said Mai.

"Yeah, your lives are going to be so miserable when we get back to Domino," said Rebecca.

"How miserable?" asked Yami Bakura.

"VERY miserable," said Mokuba.

"You're going to wish that you two were never even born,"said Seto.

"Pssh yeah right, what's our horrible punishment?" asked Yami Marik.

"You're going to find that out tonight," said Yugi.

"You're going to have so much fun to," said Joey being sarcastic.

Then suddenly the Yamis started a fight with everyone yelling and saying "We're not going to do that punishment." While everyone else was saying "Oh yes you are going to go though with your punishment."

After over 30 min. Mai couldn't take it anymore and she screamed very, very, very loud.

"SSSSSHHHHHHUUUUUUTTTTTT UUUUUUUUPPPPPPP!!!!!!!" screamed Mai.

Everyone was staring at Mai VERY wide eyed; it's like, she screamed so loud that the world just stopped rotating in a circle right then and there.

"Fighting isn't going to help, lets just get on with the stupid punishment and move on already," said Mai.

"Agreed," said everyone but Yami Bakura and Yami Marik.

So now, everyone was at the hotel and they were going to discuss the Yamis punishment to them very slowly and very calmly. Also, the Yami's flamethrowers got destroyed by a giant bomb and the Yamis became very upset, but everyone knew it was the right thing to do; I mean, you can't have 2 evil Yamis destroying the world with flamethrowers.

* * *

AN: Hope you peoples liked this chapter and I hope you like the next one to. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN YU-GI-OH! Get it? Got it? Good.

Hope you peoples like this chapter and this is the final chapter to my Europe story and the epilogue is on here to and I hope you like that and the sneak peek for my next story is on here to and I'll try to do the first chapter of it tomorrow; but enough of my blabbing lets move on with Chapter 13.

* * *

Chapter 13

Everyone was in complete and total shock after they explained to the Yamis their punishment and they were surprised that the Yamis hadn't tried to use their Millennium items on them while explaining their punishment.

The next morning, everyone was ready and packed up and were going to the Rome Airport to fly back to Domino, Japan.

After going through the plane security stuff, everyone was seated on the plane and thinking of all that had happened to them over the whole vacation, they were only gone for about 2 weeks or 2 weeks and 2 days or something like that.

It only took about 8 hours to get back to Domino, Japan. (I really don't know how long it would take to get to a city in Japan from Rome.)

Marik had gone back to Egypt, except for the Yamis and the Yamis were NOT looking forward to their horrible punishment and they knew that what Yugi and the gang said to them was true, their lives were going to be VERY miserable and that they wish that they were never born.

And so, the Yamis were at Yugi's house and Yugi had a LONG list of chores for them to do.

"So first, you have to organize the duel monster cards in the glass cases, and then, you have to clean my bedroom, Yami's bedroom, and my Grandpa's bedroom," said Yugi.

But Yugi wasn't done yet; it took over 2 hours just for him to finish reading the whole darn list.

"Well, you better get started and Yami will be keeping a VERY close eye on you 2, making sure that you do everything and are not trying to screw this up," said Yugi.

"What will happen if we don't do what we're supposed to do?" asked Yami Marik.

"Then Yami will push this red button and you'll both get electrocuted."

"Oh man," said Yami Bakura.

And so the torture was now beginning.

END

AN: Hoped you peoples liked that, and now, here's the Epilogue.

* * *

Epilogue

Well, the Yamis REALLY got electrocuted thanks to Yami and they looked like they were having a VERY bad hair day; their hair was just all over the place.

At Joey's and Serenity's place, the Yamis had to clean Joey's room, get him tons of food from the Food Store, and all kinds of other stuff, mostly getting Joey tons of food. They also had to go shopping with Serenity helping her pick out some new outfits.

At Tristen's house, the Yamis had to clean his whole entire house and they had to get him tons of food and they had to fix his motorcycle and all kinds of other stuff.

At Duke's place, the Yamis had to organize his Dungeon Dice Monster stuff, and get him all kinds of stuff that had dice on it, since Duke is obsessed with dice.

At Mai's place, the Yamis had to decorate her room to be all purple and they had to give her a manicure and pedicure and they had to go shopping with her at the mall.

At Bakura's place, the Yamis had to clean his place and go out to eat with him at a British restaurant.

At Seto's and Mokuba's place, the Yamis had to help the other maids clean the place and they had to be a secretary at Kaiba Corp. to fill in for the original secretary since she was sick and help Seto at Kaiba Corp. and they had to play tons of racing video games with Mokuba and Yami's hated racing video games.

At Tea's place, the Yamis had to clean her place and go shopping with her and they had to do DDR with her over at the Domino Arcade.

At Rebecca's place, the Yamis had to clean her place and they had to do research with her and her Grandfather, Mr. Hawkins, to research on the Atlantis place, which was, of course, in the ocean.

The Yamis had to fly back to Egypt and do Marik's place; what the Yami's had to do there was, clean his place, help Rishid fix Marik's motorcycle, and help Ishizu do some shopping for food and cloths.

The Yamis were done with their punishment in 2 weeks and Yami Bakura had flown back to Domino, Japan to go back to Bakura's place, since he lived there; Yami Marik stayed at Marik's place, since he lived their.

After that 2 weeks, Seto and Mokuba went to Disneyworld in Orlando, Florida.

"I'm glad that I thought of this when I did," said Mokuba.

"Me to, especially since those Yami idiots ruined the whole Europe trip and it was hard to enjoy it," said Seto.

"I'm glad that you're my big brother Seto."

"I'm glad that I'm your big brother to Mokie."

"You haven't called me that in a REALLY long time," said Mokuba.

"I know, do you want me to start calling you that from now on?" asked Seto.

"Yeah, I was missing not being called Mokie and all for a really long time," said Mokuba.

"I love you little bro."

"I love you to big brother."

And Seto and Mokuba hugged eachother, having another brotherly love moment. (Sob, I love those moments so very much.)

"Hey Seto," said Mokuba.

"Yeah Mokie," said Seto.

"Let's go on the Tower of Terror."

"Okay, that ride looks fun."

And so Seto and Mokuba went on the Tower of Terror 3 times in a row and they went to all the other theme parks in Orlando, Florida and they had a blast, spending time together and having A LOT of brotherly love moments.

END, this time the REAL END.

AN: Hope you peoples liked this epilogue and please review.

* * *

Here's a sneak peek of my next story:

"This duel looks dangerous, let me take over," said Yami Bakura.

"Sigh, fine, you can get all the credit, AGAIN," said Bakura.

And so when Yami Bakura took over, the Millennium Puzzle said "Ba-Ku-Ra-Oh!" (Like in the Yu-Gi-Oh! series when Yami takes over Yugi's body, the Millennium Puzzle would say "Yu-Gi-Oh!" but now since Bakura has the Millennium Puzzle, it says "Ba-Ku-Ra-Oh!")

And so, the duel was now beginning…

"I will defeat you," said Yami Bakura.

"No, you will not, I will rule the world and take your Millennium Puzzle and your Egyptian god card," said Seto.

And so the dual between Yami Bakura and Seto begain in the Battle City Tournament, which Marik was hosting and his little brother, Mokuba, was helping him out with that.

* * *

AN: Hoped you like the sneak peek, and as I said, I'll try to do this story tomorrow; this is my Ba-Ku-Ra-Oh! story, which can be seen on my profile under my Upcoming Stories list. 


End file.
